


the freckles in our eyes are mirror images

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen are attacked by the lyrical, poetic schmoop fairies. In other words, THIS IS SAPPY AS ALL HELL, and unapologetic about it! Recognize! *jazz hands*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** the freckles in our eyes are mirror images (…and when we kiss they’re perfectly aligned)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Jared and Jensen are attacked by the lyrical, poetic schmoop fairies. In other words, THIS IS SAPPY AS ALL HELL, and unapologetic about it! Recognize! *jazz hands*  
**Notes:** Written as birthday gifties for the lovelies [ ](http://immoralilly.livejournal.com/profile)[**immoralilly**](http://immoralilly.livejournal.com/) and [ ](http://crazyjoyfulgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://crazyjoyfulgirl.livejournal.com/)**crazyjoyfulgirl**. Jensen and Jared POV’s, respectively. ♥   
  
  
  
  
 

**the freckles in our eyes are mirror images…**

  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes, Jensen doesn’t even like to wake Jared up. Just rolls him out flat, listening to wet, chuffing snores, and climbs right on. Maps hard, lean curves with the tips of his fingers, wishing for sunlight so he could taste with his eyes, but the dark’s good, too. The dark makes it almost mysterious, a secret shared only between him and the planes of Jared’s chest. The curve of his hip, the dip of his cock.   
  
It’s a warm night, and the covers are thrashed, kicked carelessly to the end of the bed. Jared’s skin is damp beneath Jensen’s lips, salty and bitter with perspiration, and Jensen closes his eyes and is reminded of margaritas and hot, Mexican sun.  
  
He softens a budding nipple, feeling the prickle of gooseflesh rise against the flat of his tongue, and grins. Jared’s always been a sensitive bitch, not that he’d ever admit it. But here, now, Jensen can drag reactions out of his co-star that’d turn golden flesh rosy-pink and flushed.  
  
The journey down Jared’s belly starts slow; every bump and ridge seems to beg Jensen’s attention, and he’s more’n happy to give it. Paints his initials in saliva against rib and abdomen, sucks blood-bruises low on a lean hip.   
  
_All mine_.  
  
There’s a mole on the inside of Jared’s left thigh, one Jensen’s extremely partial to and familiar with. Jared likes to tease him about his freckles, about the sunspots that brown across his shoulders and the bridge of his nose every damn time Jensen steps outdoors. But Jared’s got his share of beauty marks, and Jensen thinks they’re just that. Loves to taste, nibble, read the raised patterns like Braille until Jared’s squirming underneath him, begging pretty and husky-raw: _Jen_ and _please, gimme._  
  
Jared’s knee jerks when Jensen presses in light with his teeth, branding and scoring the mark, and he soothes with a velvet lick and a soft whisper of breath. Downdowndown, lower, high-count cotton sheets rubbing him senseless as he wraps his fingers around Jared’s cock and pull-tugs. There’s a catch of breath above him; Jensen licks his lips and can already taste the flavor of sweat and precome on his tongue.  
  
Jared’s hips roll with Jensen’s mouth, stretching his lips wide around thick cockhead. Lashes fluttering, edging his cheeks, Jensen slides both hands beneath Jared’s thighs and lifts him up higher. Licks, sucks, savors…wanting the imprint of Jared’s dick down deep in his throat.  
  
Jared’s snoring stutters out, his body going still, and then he drops a heavy hand on Jensen’s head. Jensen pulls back, panting slick and hot against Jared’s thigh, throat working, letting Jared’s fingers twist and tangle in his hair.  
  
The words are ripe on his lips -- _want you, need you, jesusfuck, so **much**_ \-- and when Jared’s thumb plays along the corner of his mouth, Jensen opens wide, lets him in. Illustrates his thoughts, feelings, needs and wants with the tip of his tongue along the crease of Jared’s fingers.  
  
Jared writes back, a secret code of sharp gasps, flexing fingers-- _Jen, baby, s’good…what’re you…_ \-- and Jensen groans, licking his way down lower and nuzzling Jared’s sac.   
  
_Mine, all mine._  
  
And he’s not letting up until both of them know it.  
  
  
 

**…and when we kiss they’re perfectly aligned.**

  
  
  
Jared’s not shy by any stretch of the imagination. Can’t shut him up, he’s heard on more than one occasion, coupled with a wide grin and a wink from whatever person’s making the comment. Jensen, though, can make him bat his lashes, scuff his toes and go rosy-cheeked with a simple come-hither look from those green-gold eyes.   
  
In bed, Jensen makes him come apart with teeth and tongue, soft words of encouragement and affection, and Jared feels like such a damn _girl_ when his toes curl. Dick bobbing down Jensen’s throat as he begs, pleads -- _c’mon, Jen, suck me, fuck me, for chrissake_ \-- in the dark shroud of a hotel room in Cancun, sweat dripping in his eyes.  
  
Jensen’s making noises that sound like prayer to Jared’s sleepy ears, mouth stretched around Jared’s cock, and Jared stares up at a ceiling he can’t see and whispers his own heavenly request.  
  
_Just want me._  
  
Warm breath fans across his belly, slick heat dipping into his navel, and then Jensen’s hovering over him and Jared can see the pinpoint glitter of Jensen’s eyes in the moonlight. Reaches up, wraps a hand around and drags that pretty pout down, widens with his own, and tastes a mixture of them both on Jensen’s tongue.  
  
It tastes like _hello, goodbye, nice to meet you, M’Jared, I’m Jensen, best friend, lover._ Like a million smiles and grins, pranks and moments captured by lens on a rainy Vancouver afternoon.  
  
There’s a spot on his belly, drives Jensen crazy. Jared knows, has known since the first time: slammed up against the wall of his trailer, towel-clad and ready to go on film. Had to hitch frayed cotton together at his hip to hide a purpling bruise in the shape of Jensen’s mouth.  
  
Jensen’s fucking that spot now, wild, rabid groans torn free from his mouth as his cock drags slick-soft through the sweat on Jared’s skin. Chewing Jared’s bottom lip, murmuring things that seem much safer with the sun's paler sister shining on them, and Jared’s heart triphammers and swells.  
  
_Mine_. A quiet rush of breath, mingled into a kiss, and Jared nods and thinks, _Christ, yes, anything you want._ Cants his hips, turning and burying his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck, eyes trembling closed at the first fiery-hot splash. Blindly, he wonders if he turned on the lamp, looked down where Jensen rubs, if there’d be a mark on his flesh. A brand, Jensen’s name seared deep with cock and come.  
  
And then he can’t think about anything but the tight-perfect grasp of Jensen’s fingers around him, pulling tender but quick, dragging emotion out of Jared through the head of his dick. He’s all too happy to give it, too: strangled moan, clench of thighs and sharp, upward thrust of hips, and the backs of his lids go white. Red-hot bursts across Jensen’s fingertips, scorching against Jared’s belly.  
  
Jensen’s mouth seeks out the spot by his nose, a soft purring coming from deep in his throat, and Jared goes slack, breathing hard, letting Jensen connect the dots with his tongue.  
  
_Yours._  
  
His insistence makes Jared smile. He chuckles around a low groan, licks his lips and nods.   
  
It’s never been a question. Not really.  
 


End file.
